


Beautiful Lies

by mischievousginger



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Actual plot, Angst, Dom/sub, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, L falls first, Light BDSM, Light falls hard eventualy, M/M, More angst, Slow Burn, You get the idea, mostly canon, not entirely canon, switch L
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mischievousginger/pseuds/mischievousginger
Summary: L is the worlds greatest detective.Light Yagami however, is the first person to see right through L's careful lies and tactics.What starts as a forced friendship for the sake of the Kira investigation, turns to something very different. And neither of them realize just how hard they've fallen.The story of how L finds someone he can be himself around, no need to lie or deceive. Maybe he doesn't always have to feel so lonely...
Relationships: L/Yagami Light
Comments: 13
Kudos: 88





	1. Suspicion

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh ok hello!! I know a lot of you will probably be coming from tik tok, so here you go. I present to you the first chapter of Beautiful Lies, I will warn you- I have planned this out to be a very slow burn. So if you're in for the long haul, then great because I have several chapters prepared. But rest assured, good things come with patience, trust me. Now go on and read!

_ Now, let’s be frank, _ L thought to himself. When he had told the rest of the Task Force just a moment ago, including Soichiro, that the percentage he suspected Light was roughly 5- he was almost positive it was him. 90 percent to be precise, and with recent events; pushing 91. It wasn’t that L  _ wanted _ Light to be Kira, I mean what type of person would wish that awful enigma unto another human being, especially a teenager at that…

_ Okay, enough fucking around _ L huffed to himself quietly. That previous statement was also a lie. Of course he wanted Light to be Kira. But not for the reason of disliking Light. In fact, L held a great deal of respect for Light. Not only was he brilliant, but he had a way with people that L so greatly lacked. It was just that if L’s deduction of Light being the prime Kira suspect somehow was  _ incorrect,  _ then, then…

L didn’t even want to consider it. Of course, being wrong is being wrong. There’s not if’s or but’s about it. You’re simply… wrong. For years now, L has been the world's most renowned detective. He has yet to be wrong. It wasn’t that he was insecure or anything;  _ ok that’s a lie too _ L huffed once again, this time bringing his slender thumb up to his bottom lip. Admittedly, ever since L found himself in this position, the world's best detective, insecurity is all he’s known. Sure, to an onlooker, he does a great job presenting himself with confidence in his theories. And L  _ was _ confident in them. It’s just… the pressure, L concludes.  _ No, that’s not right, _ he admitted, chewing his thumb. Sure, being the head of the Kira investigation was a lot of pressure, anyone could admit that. It’s just that… as a child, L never really had many friends, even in the orphanage. Watari is the closest thing yet L has experienced to having a friend. He practically single-handedly raised L. He remembers sitting outside during recess at school, watching the other kids play. L was lonely then. So unbelievably lonely. 

_ Lonely then? _ L chuckled grimly. The loneliness he felt as a child comes nothing close to the loneliness he knows now, as L, World's Greatest Detective. So to sum it up, was he afraid of being wrong? Yes. Because of the pressure? Yes and no. What L was really afraid of was if his theory this whole time had been wrong, the entire Task Force would turn on him, and for that matter, the rest of the world. And then L would not have only failed the public, but himself too. L didn’t think he could bear to feel anymore lonely than he already did; it’s already why he evades sleep- instead he much preferred to occupy his nighttimes with research. Because it’s really when you lie in bed at night, closing your eyes to be greeted by the cold darkness of sleep, that you realize, just how truly alone you are…

“L?”

“Hm?” L piqued, turning to face the inquiring Soichiro.

“Well what would Light have to do to prove to you that he isn’t Kira? How can we clear my son as a suspect?”

“Mmm,” L mused. “Look, so we know Kira needs a face and a name to kill, correct?” He inquired, turning to face the rest of the Task Force members who were seated in a circle around him.

They nodded their heads in agreement.

“So, with that information, it’s likely to assume that Kira has been able to kill all of the criminals because their names have been aired on the news. So what do you imagine would happen if we were able to catch Kira in the act of killing a criminal that we saw him watch on TV?”

The other members seemed to understand, but Soichiro however, was glaring at L.

“L, what exactly are you suggesting here?” he gruffed.

“Well, to be frank, if you want to clear your son’s name of Kira, then I would need permission to place wire-taps and surveillance cameras throughout your household. This way, I can keep a close eye on Light’s actions, and deduce if any killings were to happen, how exactly they coincide with Light’s watching of the news.”

“L, are you crazy?” Matsuda exclaimed. 

Soichiro on the other hand, looked enraged, but also defeated. He had that look in his eyes that only a father could have. 

“Matsuda, be quiet,” Soichiro requested firmly. “L, if I give you permission to bug my home, and you don’t catch Light doing anything suspicious, his name will be cleared, yes?”

L looked down at the ground. “Yes, indeed Light would be cleared of any suspect if that was the case.”

Soichiro sighed. “Then it looks like I have no choice. How soon can everything be installed? Oh, and don’t forget the bathrooms. I don’t want any blind spots.”

L smiled faintly. “I was thinking the same thing. Let me ask Watari about the timing, I’m sure it won’t take long.”

_ Light, the battle has just begun _ , he thought to himself. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


Light stretched out his arms and let out a yawn of relief. Now that school was over, he could get back to what really _ mattered.  _ Kira. Light had a responsibility now, one that was far greater than entrance exams or whatever.  _ It’s almost comical _ , he thought to himself. Not any less than a month ago, he would’ve been cooped up in his room, cramming material, his only focus being getting a perfect score on those exams. Sure, he’s still cooped up in his room most of the time, but this time, for once, it’s to do something that makes him happy. 

Light had lived his whole life walking in the shadow of his father, Chief Yagami. Of course he admired his father, he was the most determined man Light knew, and he was proud to call him his dad. However, Light yearned to have a name for himself. One separate from that of his fathers. A month ago, he couldn’t see a way out of the shadow, a way to make a name for himself. But now, as Kira, Light not only felt free, but the whole world knew of his existence. 

“Light, you gonna open the door?” Ryuk teased him, obviously noticing that he was deep in thought.

Light cracked open the front door, not bothering to respond to Ryuk who was hovering over his shoulder. They were in public now, he couldn’t be seen speaking to himself; duh. 

“Hello, I’m home,” Light greeted cheerfully. 

Having not garnered a response from anyone, Light tried again. This was strange, usually someone is always home around this time.

“Anybody there?” 

No response. Ok, something was definitely off here. Light flipped open his cell to dial his dad's number, and it went straight to voicemail.  _ One final test _ , he thought to himself, walking up the stairs to his bedroom. If what he was suspecting is true, then…

Light was right. 

Someone had been in his room. 

“Light, why won’t you answer me?” Ryuk questioned, faking a hurt voice. “Is something the matter?”

However, Light didn’t even bother to acknowledge his Shinigami. Instead, he was much more focused on his door handle. It was perfectly straight and aligned with the lock. You see, Light being Kira, he has had to take extreme safety precautions when it comes to his room. He had to ensure he was aware of someone’s unwarranted entrance if that was to happen. That’s why every day before he walked out of his room to leave for school, Light would angle the door handle about 15 degrees. That way, if someone was to enter and leave his room, he would be able to discern by the position of the handle. And the handle was most definitely straight. 

Frustrated, Light pushed open his door. Again, just as he suspected, the small square of white paper he wedges into the frame every morning, fell to the ground with the force of the door being opened. 

With those two clues, Light had no doubts that someone was in his room today during his absence. Fully understanding what this probably meant, Light flopped down on his bed. Part in frustration, part for normalcys sake. He took a minute to lie there, pondering about how he could possibly mitigate this situation. 

“Light, seriously, why won’t you answer me?” Ryuk demanded. “We’re in your room now, it’s not like you have to worry about people seeing you talk to me.” 

_ You dumbass _ , Light sneered to himself. That's exactly why he has to worry. 

Faking a stretch, Light stood up and walked out of his room, Ryuk following in suit. Once he was certain they were far away enough from his house, Light finally addressed the confused Shinimagi.

“Look Ryuk, I’m fairly certain someone bugged our house. And I’m also fairly certain of who’s behind this.”   
  


“Oh my, but how do you know?” Ryuk inquired. 

“Well, to start, no one was home. Then my dad’s cell was turned off. But most importantly, the little test I leave on my bedroom door had obviously been tampered with. The door handle was out of place, and the slip of paper still was there.”

Ryuk looked confused. “But if the paper was still there, doesn’t that mean someone wasn’t in your room? Maybe you just forgot to adjust your door handle this morning.”

“No Ryuk, what it means is that whoever was in my room obviously was trying to hide the fact they were in there. That’s why they put the paper back. To throw me off from suspecting anything.”

That seemed to click with Ryuk. “Oh, I guess that makes sense. So who do you think it is?”

Light hardened his gaze, feeling anger bubble up in his chest. 

“There’s only one possibility, Ryuk. It’s L.”

That goddamn L probably thought he pulled a fast one over on him. But he should know by now that Light’s not that stupid, really. It was honestly kind of offensive.  _ That stupid detective, ok... smart detective. _ He’ll grant him that. 

_ Ok you’re missing the point,  _ Light interrupted his own thoughts.  _ If it was L that bugged the house, then that most definitely means… _

_ I’m L’s prime suspect.  _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L and the rest of the Task Force sat around the TV Watari had brought in, hoping they would catch Light in the act, or not in the act, of anything suspicious. However, to all of their surprises, as soon as Light entered his room, he left. Just like that. 

_ Dammit. Did Light already figure out he’d been bugged? There’s no way he could’ve, he even ensured the paper was back in place. Light couldn’t be that keen, could he? No, I shouldn’t underestimate Light. He is Japan's brightest, after all.  _

“Soichiro, is it uncommon for Light to stay in the house after he returns from school?” L inquired. 

The Chief cleared his throat. “I mean no, he’s usually at home studying whenever I return from work. But I guess I’m not home enough to really know what he’s up to. Light’s a teenager you know.”

_ That he is,  _ L mused to himself. 

“So why do you think he left?” Aizawa piped up. 

Before L got the chance to say anything in reply, Soichiro interjected. 

“Like I said, Light’s a teenager. I don’t think it’s uncommon for him to hang out with friends or whoever after school, in fact, that’s normal.”

Despite how firmly the Chief stated that, L was sharp enough to notice him falter for barely just a second. Which in turn, reinforced L’s doubt in the teenager theory. Of course Soichiro would want to protect Light, afterall, he’s his son. L was certain the chief wasn’t hiding anything however, he was just certain the chief was too blinded by Light being his son to even entertain the possibility he could be Kira. 

“Yes, I suppose you’re right,” L drawled dryly. 

The Chief and the rest of the Task Force seemed reassured by that statement. That was the intention afterall. 

L couldn’t reveal to them that he was positive Light discovered the cameras. How? He didn’t know how Light could’ve deduced it that quickly. What L did know, was that the percentage of Light being Kira, was now roughly 94%. 

He’d have to find a way to get close enough to Light to pull a confession out of him. Afterall, Light still didn’t know what he looked like. Any other way would prove fruitless, it would be impossible to get the rest of the Task Force to see what L saw without a verbal confession; especially not when Soichiro was in charge.

_ So Light,  _ L bit the tip of his thumb in thought,  _ How does one break down this facade you’ve so carefully painted for yourself? How does one get to know the real Light Yagami? _

Feeling more determined than ever, L grinned slyly. He knew exactly what he needed to do.

  
  



	2. Interactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG welcome back guys! I'm sincerely sorry for not uploading for 2 months. I got extremely busy with wrapping up semesters, college is a little bitch. Anyways, I'll be back to regular updates now. I hope you continue to enjoy the story as it progresses :)

Light had expected a great deal of things from the To-oh entrance exams. He had been patiently waiting, working his way up, to this very moment. He wanted to say that his  _ whole  _ future was dependent on this exam, not that he had any doubts he wouldn‘t pass with flying colors; but surprisingly after the death note had fallen into his open hands, he wasn’t nearly as concerned with formalities such as entrance exams like this. But to the contrary, Light wasn’t holding out his success as a soon to be college student either, he knew very well it was still important to maintain his facade as a hard-working student. The death note just, well, opened some doors he didn’t know existed. That’s all.  _ Yes, that’s a great way of putting it. _

Light had expected a great deal of things. Most of which came to fruition. He expected he would be lectured by _someone,_ lest his mother, for arriving so late. He had expected to be surrounded by nervous students, buzzing with anticipation. Light of course, would take no part in that one however. He’s been in _much_ more stressful situations. He had also expected the test to be wickedly easy, despite all it’s made out to be. This one, only really applies to him though. Light’s positive everyone else struggled a great deal with the questions; he figures anyone but himself really would have a hard time with it. But that was a given. The death note has in turn, not only liberated him, but instilled a great deal of knowledge. So of course Light had the upper hand here. 

What Light had  _ not  _ expected however, was for just moments after the proctor started the exam officially, said proctor having to scold a very strange looking student sitting in a very strange fashion, behind him. 

Ok, maybe strange wasn’t the best choice of words. Different. Yes, different is quite fitting. 

When Light had turned around to see who was being scolded, he locked eyes with the student. What first stood out to him, were his eyes. They were dark, not just in appearance, but in the feeling they imparted Light. Rimmed with pronounced dark-circles, and not just the type you develop after an all nighter. No, these were much more established. Long, back lashes hung lowly, almost hooded in appearance. Needless to say, Light had a hard time looking away. But alas, he managed. Feeling thoroughly unsettled, for a reason he could not quite pinpoint yet; Light turned back to his exam. 

Despite not looking into that student's eyes, who unfortunately had to be sitting so close, Light could still feel the weight of those disturbingly so dark eyes on his back. It was quite a nuisance, really. Not that Light was distracted or anything. He still managed to breeze through the questions, and finished well before the allotted time was up. 

What Light also hadn’t expected, was for that student to finish almost simultaneously. He overheard the proctor call him ‘Ryuzaki,’ not that he was listening or anything. Light had no doubt there were many other smart students in that room, but of course, not at his level. So it thoroughly came as a surprise to see someone else finish as fast as him. Not that Light cared or anything. It was just interesting. He’s either extremely smart, to Light’s degree apparently; or is completely stupid and rushed through the exam. Light decides he likes the latter. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L, well, Ryuzaki, he reminded himself, found that his little test had run quite smoothly. He had decided back while watching the wire tap footage with Soichiro, that virtual means of assessing Light just weren’t going to cut it. If he wanted to poke and prod, which of course he did, L was going to need a method much more direct. And so, well, today marked the first of  _ many  _ planned interactions between Light and Ryuzaki. 

The whole day had run so smoothly in fact, that L almost didn’t even notice the barely there, but there enough, flush that spread its way out across Lights cheeks when they first locked eyes. But of course, L did notice. And to be quite honest, it had been throwing him for a loop. 

The only plausible conclusions L could come to were one, that Light was embarrassed to have looked back out of curiosity while the test was taking place; and two, being that Light felt guilty for something. You see, the thing about guilt is, it’s only really visible to the untrained eye when said guilty person is caught in the act. But to L’s far more attuned eyes, and the fact that Light had no clue ‘Ryuzaki’ was indeed L; Light didn’t even realize there was anything for him to be getting caught in that moment. Of course, how could he realize? L had taken a big risk today, showing his face in public. Albeit the alibi, the whole thing still made him nervous. L is sure not even Light could have put together that Ryuzaki was him, based off of that small interaction. So if Light was feeling guilty, it most definitely was subconscious. 

Even so, L had to admit he was actually thrown off guard slightly when faced with Light in person. Only momentarily of course. It’s only natural, really, to be slightly nervous when seeing someone in person after having only known them indirectly. L equates it to online dating, as silly as it sounds. 

But there was something about Light in person that made L falter, again only momentarily, before gaining his composure and carrying out the planned interaction. 

Perhaps it was that barely there blush on Light’s nearly flawless tan complexion. Or perhaps it was the fact that L was being faced with someone he strongly suggests as Kira. That would make anyone nervous, right? Or perhaps, in all honesty, what really made him nervous is being faced with someone he has only watched from afar, plotting and scheming of ways to make him confess. It almost felt invasive, now that L really thinks about it, to just shove himself in the middle of Light’s life like that. But then again, L would be lying if he said regretted today. 

L figured a while back that if he was going to break away at Lights exterior, he was going to need to be patient. You see, Light actually reminded L a lot of himself. He could tell, even if Light wasn’t Kira, that something was missing from the boy’s life. Now whether that be supportive parents, more friends, even a girlfriend, to list a few common teenage complaints- Light was obviously lacking  _ something  _ for him to act the way he does. L wasn’t saying that Light was misbehaving in the slightest, well aside from most likely being Kira; no he was saying that Light behaved  _ too  _ well. 

Teenagers were bound to make silly mistakes, it was just a fact of life. L has always stood by the notion that it’s these mistakes that teach teenagers the lessons they most need. But Light seemed to never make mistakes. He was too perfect, really. L couldn’t tell if he felt bad for Light, or if it just made him want to get under his skin a little bit more. 

Either way, patience was a must. L had to approach this very pragmatically. One little slip-up and L would scare Light away, or just blow his own cover. Both of those things were less than ideal. 

L stretched his back up in the back of the limousine Watari had picked him up in after the test ended. The test admittedly had been extremely easy, almost an insult to L’s intelligence. It’s no wonder, really, that Light finished as fast as L did. 

“I’m assuming today went well?” Watari inquired, presumably noticing the small smile that had worked its way onto L’s face at that last thought. 

“Yes, extremely. It appears Light will definitely remember my appearance, I fear I made quite the impression. On the whole class for that matter,” L chuckles softly at that last part. 

Watari hummed in agreement, continuing to drive back to the latest hotel. 

_ So Light, just what exactly are you missing? _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, feedback is always appreciated but never expected! Hope everyone is staying safe out there, xoxo.

**Author's Note:**

> what'd you think? I hope you guys enjoyed this first taste of the fic, I know not much has happened between L and Light yet, but trust me. I'm just setting the stage for development to happen. You'll see. Anyways, see you in the next chapter!


End file.
